


Protectors

by QuietlyImplode



Series: Rescue Me [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Hurt Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyImplode/pseuds/QuietlyImplode
Summary: He can feel bruises where some of the bullets had hit. No lasting damage but his old body is sore and the sweat that had lined his back is now itchy. Maybe he needs a shower too. He looks over and checks - Natasha’s wounds are all washed and debrided. He’s so fucking pleased that she was sedated for that because he absolutely cannot get the sounds of her screams out of his head.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark & Natasha Romanov
Series: Rescue Me [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Protectors

Natasha is lying down.

Natasha never lies down.

Tony sits next to the bed on a chair that Clint’s finally vacated. Pepper’s managed to convince him to go and have a shower. He’d only gone because Tony had promised to sit and keep watch.

Tony checks his watch, it’s been 5 hours since the plane landed, 20 minutes since Clint left. Cho stabilised Natasha, and had placed the oxygen mask on her. Sedated her with Clint’s approval. Tony thinks that’s also why Clint had left. Natasha won’t wake up for a bit. Tony hopes so anyway. He’s glad Clint’s not here, he’s still angry that Clint didn’t push for Natasha to get looked at by medical when they got on the jet. She might not have seized, may not have been in so much pain that she’d.. He stops. Takes a breath. Not Clint’s fault.

He turns his attention back to his friend. The mask makes her look sick. Pale. Not at all like Natasha. He’s been here for all his team mates, like they’ve been there for him. It never gets easier. Sometimes their jobs just suck. And sometimes they suck at their jobs.

He leans forward, grabs her hand, quickly let’s it go when he feels the bandage material covering her wrist. Oh right. He forgot.

He’s tired. He’d flown the suit there and that last stretch had been slightly painful. Pepper always gives him shit for pushing his body too far but he’d think she’d agree it was worth it. He can feel bruises where some of the bullets had hit. No lasting damage but his old body is sore and the sweat that had lined his back is now itchy. Maybe he needs a shower too. He looks over and checks - Natasha’s wounds are all washed and debrided. He’s so fucking pleased that she was sedated for that because he absolutely cannot get the sounds of her screams out of his head. And he never wants that to happen again.

He pulls out his Starkpad, starts designing.

He knows that he’s never going to be able to stop it, he supposes that this is the nature of her job, Clint’s too; he reckons. But what he can’t abide, is to not have them thinking smarter, have the right tech to help them. He knows, if Natasha hadn’t been wearing starktec earpieces, she wouldn’t be in front of him, she’d quite possibly still be in that hell hole, and have come out far worse than she looks right now; if she came out at all. He sneaks a peak over to her, pulls the thin blanket a little higher and checks that her heart rate and blood pressure are stabilised. Satisfied that nothing’s changed, he turns his attention back to the screen. He’s decided on perimeter defenses, if they can set it up when they’re keeping watch then maybe it’ll give them enough time to run, hide, fight. Whatever. But no sneak attacks. Maybe he can make it invisible or at least cloaked? Maybe he can make them invisible or cloaked when their standing watch over each other.. That requires a bit more thought, a bit more tech. He ponders.

.

Clint pulls up a chair next to him.

“You were quick,” Tony comments without looking up.

“It helps when you live in the same tower as the hospital.” Clint nods, brushing some of Natasha’s hair out of her face, and pulling the blanket up. Clint’s been gone just under an hour. He’s looking better, Tony observes, but dead looks of worry is still all over his face.

“She’s gonna be pissed, you know.”

Tony bites.

“Because she’s here or because of the medical intervention?”

Clint snorts, “both. Expect hell.”

Tony smiles.

“Reckon we can take her?”

Clint’s shakes his head with a wiry grin. “No chance.”

Clint turns serious.

“I don’t think this recovery is going to be easy.” He comments sadly.

Tony offers him some cheetos.

“She wasn’t there that long. Right? Maybe it’ll be ok. Maybe she’ll just shake it off like she usually does.”

Clint shakes his head.

“It’s the restraint.” He stops and takes considered breath. Ponders on what to disclose. “Maybe, if it wasn’t her neck. Maybe if they hadn’t tasered her, or maybe if they hadn’t cut her up. But it’s hurts on hurts and trauma on existing trauma.” Clint takes the cheetos off him. Stops talking.

“She wouldn’t want me saying this. But there’s just been too much lately. Too much hurt, and pain. I’m worried it’s the straw.”

Tony watches Clint carefully.Clint continues.

“I’m telling you this because I know you, I know you’re going to take care of her. I’m also telling you this, “ Clint goes quiet, looks at his lap, “because I think I’m going to need help.” Clint hands Tony back his Cheetos.

Tony doesn’t really know what to say. He and Clint don’t talk much; not deeply at least but they mostly agree on tactics and maths. Tony’s read all he can on the archer and knows how smart and intelligent he is. Knows that Clint is steps ahead of all of them in planning the next move, so he doesn’t take it lightly, this plea for help.

Clint would only do it, if he had to, if he had his sixth sense rattled. Tony hands over his Starkpad.

“Tell me what you think?” he says by way of agreement.


End file.
